Child of the Akatsuki
by Konohas-cherry-blossom
Summary: Konan takes a trip to the rock village and just happens to find a child needing a home.. what will happen after that? Rated T for mild language in later chapters.


Child of the Akatsuki

Chapter one: Konan

Who was she, where was she from? This was what a small child wandering around in the rock village thought to herself.

She had dark violet hair, and pale violet eyes, she wore a shirt that was too big for her with sleeves her hands couldn't quite reach the bottoms of. She was an orphan abandoned in this forsaken city.

She had no one to look out for her, except herself.

She continued roaming through the streets her bare feet hitting the stone cold ground.

"Why, what was my purpose of being created? To wonder through this hell hole of a village?" She thought to herself, sighing as she saw a small group of kids. "Not again..."

The group noticed her, and the leader smirked, she turned to run then stopped. "Whats the point..." She thought, letting them get closer to her, "Theres no point in me fighting to stay here.. no one cares, no one ever will." She closed her eyes and felt the fists hitting her back. She refused to show any sign of pain, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that it was working.

"Stupid orphan, Why do you bother living? Why don't you just die!" one of the children in the group spat.

Why indeed. Why would god put such a despicable hated soul on the earth. Was it because he too hated her? Was this her punishment for something she had done? Did she really deserve all this?

To be abandoned in a city, without knowing her parents, what village she was really from, or even her name!

Suddenly the beatings stopped and she slowly opened her eyes, and saw a woman holding one of the child's arms and glaring fiercely at the other children.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed, gripping the child's arm tighter, "Do you think this is alright? To beat up another child?"

They shook there heads, of course they'd disagree, they were caught. What would they do say yes?

"Save the lecture lady." The leader said standing in front of the other children. "Shes just a stupid Thief after all."

Slap. The womans free hand hand smacked across the side of his face. "I don't want to ever see you kids around again. Or I swear on Kami-sama's name I will kill you." She let go of the child's arm she was holding and helped the girl to her feet, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded and stood up, and looked at the woman.

"T-thank you." She said bowing politely, "But.. why did you intervene?"

"Did you want them to beat you?" She questioned putting her arm around her, "Your not so different from me when I was your age.." She noticed the colour of the child's eyes and smiled, "Your special you have a kekkei genkai.."

"Kekki Genkai?" She asked confused, "Whats that?"

"Oh? You don't know? Its a blood line limit.." The woman replied sticking her hand out, "My name is Konan, whats yours?"

The girl shook her head, "Its a pleasure to meet you.. but I don't have a name.." She said sadly, "My parents never gave me one.."

"Well then I'll just have to give you one. How about Satsu? Sound good?" Konan asked taking the child's hand in her own, "How about you come live with me and my associates? We'll take good care of you."

The girl nodded again and smiled. Maybe god didn't hate her after all. Maybe their was a reason she had to go through all of that, maybe it was just to teach her what lonliness was like, and that she should be lucky with whatever little she had..

"But I'm afraid it wont be that easy.." Konan sighed, "Pein-sama may not allow it.. I'll have to talk with him before hand.."

Her smile faded, of course. It was too good to be true.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll say yes." Konan smiled again leading the girl through the town and stopped at a small hotel, "Here we are, you can wait in my room until I'm done talking to Pein-sama okay?"

She nodded and followed Konan to a room. "Theres food, a bath anything you want help yourself okay?" Again Satsu nodded. The door closed behind her and she looked around. To her the room was pretty extravagant, yes it was plain. It had two single size beds, a couch and some dressers.

"Wow! Its huge!" She said jumping onto one of the beds.

She sat looking around the room for a few more minutes before a blond man came in the room cursing as he flopped on the bed beside her. He didn't notice her till she spoke to him.

"Excuse me.. can I help you with something?"

He turned and looked at her, "Who the hell are you, un?" He asked sitting up and observing the girl.

"I'm Satsu! Konan-sama's friend." She said smiling, "Whats your name?"

"Why are you here, un?" He asked ignoring the child's question, he paused to think, _"Konan's friend? When did she make friends with twerps un..?"_

Another man a moment later came into the room, he wore an orange mask. "Oh come on Deidara-sempai! Lets play a card game!" He said holding a deck of cards up.

"For the last time, NO, un." Deidara stated.

"Please Deidara-sempai?" He begged, "Just one round.. Tobi is a good boy!"

Satsu could clearly see that Tobi was annoying the crap out of the blond, so she decided to save him from the crazy guy with a mask.

"I'll play." She said cheerfully, the man in the mask reminded her of a grown child. "But, you'll have to teach me how to play.."

Tobi jumped up and cheered. "I'll teach you.. but wait, who are you..?" He asked, just realizing that she was in the room.

"I'm Satsu." She said standing up and bowing, "Nice to meet you!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, 'Maybe," He thought, "If this child sticks around.. she'll be able to keep Tobi out of my hair long enough for me to be able to do things un.." Deidara stood up and tiptoed to the door as Tobi walked up to the girl.

"Bye Deidara-sempai!" She said smiling as he frowned, so much for him trying to sneak out..

Tobi stood in front of her shuffling the deck of cards. "My name's Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

Satsu smiled. This was the first time she'd ever had friends, and she had already made three.. well if you count Deidara that is. Tobi gave her five cards and started to explain the game to her.

"You have to guess what cards I have in my hand, and if you guess right you get to keep them, if you guess wrong I say go fish and you have to draw a card. The person with the most pairs in the end wins."

"Okay.." She said, this was a bad game for her, she'd never played cards before and was never in school, she couldn't even count, of course she didn't tell him that, she didn't want to look pathetic because hey, what kind of child can't count.

Tobi smiled behind his mask, "I'll go first. Do you have an ace?"

Sastu looked at her hand, "Whats an ace..?" She asked feeling stupid

"Its the card with an A on it." he replied, noticing her feeling slightly uneasy.

"An A... is this an A?" She asked showing him a card.

"No.. thats a K.." Tobi said chuckling, "Don't you no your ABC's?"

Satsu looked at him, once again and broke down crying, Was she really that stupid? Was that something every kid no matter what knew?

"I'm sorry.." She said sobbing, "But.. I don't know it at all.."

Tobi surprised that he made her cry felt a pain of guilt. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly, "How about I teach you the alphabet?"

She wiped her tears and smiled, "Really? Would you teach me?"

From then the whole time Konan was in the room just opposite the hall from them he taught her what the letters were and how to write them. You can imagine how long Konan was gone for, for her to be able to learn all that. A while later there was a knock on the door and a serious faced Konan walked in.

"So I see you've met Tobi." She smiled looking down at the papers in scrambled in front of them, "Whats this?"

"Tobi-nii-san taught me the alphabet!" Satsu said triumphantly holding a paper with her name on it, of course it looked like chicken scratch since she just started writing, "Look! It says Satsu!"

"Thats lovely dear." Konan said ruffling her hair, "Well I talked with Pein-sama."

"And..?" Both of them questioned in unison.

"He said..." Konan started.

End Chapter one


End file.
